Ezra and Aria Sneak Peek 5x05!
by CaliTacui
Summary: What I basically think what will happen in this scene. YAYY! I had a lott of fun writing this. Rated T for sexual content.


**Ayee I havent written in a looongg time. This is my predictions for an ezria scene in 5x05! (NEXT WEEK!) EEE I'm sooo excited. Enjoyy!**

**ARIA POV**

I walk up to a familiar door that holds lots of memories inside. My hand trembles as I knock on the door. Last time I was here, I think I went past the friend zone. I've been so off lately. First, I find out that Ezra used our whole relationship, trash his apartment, he gets shot, I kill a girl, and it so happens that last week I was playing checkers in his apartment. Yeah, I think I'm losing it.

Ezra opens the door and the time immediately stops when our eyes meet. I smile softly and Ezra sucks in a breath. I walk in his apartment and it just feels like déjà vu. I miss the scent of Peaches in his apartment and Ezra smiling at me with those bright blue eyes. I sit down on the couch in silence.

"I'm glad you came." Ezra says, breaking the silence. I smile again and look up at him. After I left his house last week, I realized that I am still in love with him. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asks. I hesitate to answer, afraid to get a rejected response.

"I'm just having a lot going on lately, I don't know if I should tell you this." I begin. "And if I do, there may be a chance of us never talking again, and for good." I finish, my eyes starting to water. Ezra hesitates to walk over and comfort me, like he would if we were still together. He slowly sits down next to me.

"You know you can tell me anything." Ezra looks at me. I look at him with frustration and I bite down on my bottom lip.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here, sorry." I say as I'm about to leave. Ezra stops me and stands up with me.

"Aria." He begins. "It's okay, tell me." He says once more. An air of desperation and truth bursts out of me.

"I'm still in love with you!" I exclaim. Ezra raises his eyebrows. My eyes tear up once more and I walk back to the couch, still standing. "And I can't get over you, I can't and I don't know how." I say, my voice shaking. "I can't work with you because if I do, I'll never get over you. You are probably already over me anyway. You did this Ezra; you made me fall in love with you." I exclaim. This time tears are rolling down my cheeks and I sit on the couch in frustration. I cover my head in my knees, sobbing silently. Ezra gently sits down next to me. "How do I make the hurt go away?" I say, still crying.

"Aria." He calls me softly. I look up at him and his eyes are glossy. "I don't know I managed to live in a lie. I really don't." He says. "I told you, I have never faked being in love with you. I love you, and I still do. It's going to haunt me forever. I didn't lie when I said I burned the book. It's all gone; anything I kept is to help you find out who A is." Ezra explains. I look down and I do my best to dry my eyes. He puts a finger under my chin and lifts my head up slowly. He looks nervous, like I have three heads. He starts leaning in and I find myself doing the same thing. He kisses me softly, none of us moving. Suddenly I find myself kissing him back and it getting more passionate by the minute. He starts taking off my leather jacket and shirt as I start taking off his buttoned shirt. I resume kissing him with all my passion and hurt I've felt for these past several weeks. I run my hands over his chest and I'm sure to be careful with the wound. As my hand runs across his wound he whimpers softly. I stop kissing him gently.

"Does that hurt?" I ask him.

"I can handle it." He says and starts kissing me again. My hands travel from his chest to his neck and finally to his back. I can feel his fingers on my bra. He gently unclasps it and takes it off, the straps falling off my arms. He presses his chest against me, still kissing my lips. With my feet, I grip his pants with my toes and pull it down. He quickly pulls his pants down gently and does the same to my skirt. He picks me up bridal style and gently sets me down on his bed. I look at him and smile from the excitement. His lips meet mine again. His fingers start running along by brown hair as my hands run all over his back, keeping him close as possible to me. Finally, we both take off our panties and get down to business. I finally know he loves me, and he hasn't faked anything. This night is about making up for our faults, our heartbreak and trying to sort things out. –Oh trust me; this is sorting out fast-. Mere minutes later he collapses on top of me and I put my hands around his neck lovingly. "I love you so much." He whispers.

"I love you too."

**AHHHH that's my prediction! 3 omfg I feel so accomplished, I never really wrote something like this before, but I think it's a start to advanced writing! :D**

**THANK YOU FOR READING :]**


End file.
